Eine Nacht
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Una noche en la que se desvelan los más ocultos y oscuros deseos de un joven.


Este fanfic cuenta con el siguiente contenido: AU - Teen Sherlock - Thief John - Bad Dirty Talk - Explicit Sexual Content - Dom/Sub - Hybristophilia - Masturbation - Blow Jobs - Dobious Consent Deepthroating - Discovered Rape Fantasy - Fingerfucking - Overstimulation - Forced Orgasm - Boys Kissing - Anal Sex - Multimple Orgasms.

Uhm... no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto. Sólo diré que es algo basado en una petición que una personita me hizo por medio de un mensaje...  
Cualquier falta de ortografía; mil disculpas.

Los hermanos Holmes nunca se llevaron bien, más que nada por el hecho de que Sherlock se empeñaba en hacer hasta lo imposible para que Mycroft se enojase. Cuando Sherlock ingresó a la universidad, y Mycroft se ofreció a dar clases de literatura en la misma universidad, sus padres se encargaron de conseguirles un lugar en el que pudiesen vivir mientras Sherlock continuaba con sus estudios. La idea claramente le pareció a Sherlock un infierno.

oOo

— ¿Te importaría cerrar las puertas? — Preguntó Mycroft. — Hace frío y definitivamente no quiero atrapar un resfriado. — Agregó. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a las escaleras que lo conducirían hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

— ¿De qué te quejas? El viento no entrará hasta tu habitación. — Replicó fastidiado. Su esbelto cuerpo descansaba en el sillón de tres plazas.

Mycroft se giró en su dirección y se cruzó de brazos. — No me importa, ciérralas. — Ordenó.

Sherlock gruñó poniéndose de pie y caminó en dirección a las puertas corredizas de vidrio. Afuera se podía apreciar a la perfección como el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas. Por un momento, Sherlock se quedó maravillado por aquella magnífica y hermosa vista. A sus 20 años, aquellos detalles aún le parecían llamativos. La suave brisa que atraía la noche rozó su rostro y suspiró. Aquella era una maravillosa noche.

— Tanto viento te hará daño. Entra ya. — Apuntó Mycroft. Seguía al pie de la escalera y no se movería de ahí hasta cerciorarse de que Sherlock cerrase las puertas tal como se lo había indicado.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. Cerró las puertas sin muchos ánimos y caminó de regreso al sofá de tres plazas, se dejó caer en él y se estiró como un felino. Tomó uno de los tantos libros que había pedido prestados de la biblioteca en la universidad y se dispuso a leerlo con ayuda de la tenue luz que le brindaba la lámpara sobre la mesita al lado del sofá.

— Esta vez sí dormirás un poco, Sherlock. — Sentenció. — No me hagas llamar a nuestra madre, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. — Replicó haciendo ademán de que se marchará de una vez.

Mycroft resopló y comenzó a subir las escaleras. El estrecho pasillo que le llevaría hasta su habitación, era iluminado por la luz de luna que entraba por la enorme ventana al final del pasillo. El teléfono celular que reposaba en su bolsillo sonó. Le desconcertó recibir un mensaje, no por el hecho de que fuese bastante tarde, sino porque sus "amistades" eran muy pocas y sólo se trataban de colegas en la universidad. Introdujo una mano en el pijama con adorables peces dorados estampados y se hizo con el teléfono. La pantalla se iluminó y se pudo leer el aviso de un nuevo mensaje:

 _Hey, ¿qué tal?_ — GL

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando leyó las iniciales al final del mensaje. Aquel hombre que a sus 32 años curiosamente comenzaba a tener canas, no paraba de mandarle mensajes, poniendo como excusa que quería preguntar algo relacionado con la universidad. Él, al igual que Mycroft era maestro, pero las materias que impartían eran completamente distintas. Greg no estaba interesado en nada que estuviese relacionado con la literatura, y Mycroft claramente no quería saber nada sobre cualquier actividad que se debiese llevarse a cabo en las clases de educación física que impartía Greg. Que se conocieran fue casi un milagro, pues cada uno se pasaba todo el día en lugares distintos; Mycroft se dirigía de la sala de maestros, al salón de clases, y Greg de la sala de maestros a las canchas de deportes. Su encuentro fue gracias al café hirviendo de Mycroft que fue a parar al pecho de Greg, cuando distraídamente ambos caminaban con su mirada fija en sus celulares. Mycroft quiso desaparecer del mundo en ese momento, se sentía tan avergonzado que había comenzado a balbucear y manotear ante las insistentes quejas que profería Greg. Después de aquel penoso encuentro, las charlas entre ellos comenzaron. Primero eran simples preguntas sobre el estado de salud tras senda quemadura, pero después vinieron las pláticas sobre banalidades y cosas que sorprendentemente tenían en común, las cuales en realidad no eran muchas. Terminaron intercambiando sus números y desde ese momento los mensajes no cesaron.

 _¿No cree que es algo tarde para conversar sobre asuntos de la universidad?_ — MH

Al enviar el mensaje, sonrió. Se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y tan rápido como su cuerpo se encontraba dentro, la puerta se cerró tras él.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Sherlock cerró el libro y lo depositó sobre la mesita. Se irguió y extrajo de entre los cojines un paquete de cigarrillos. Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a las puertas corredizas. Con extremo cuidado, sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la fría placa metálica de una de las puertas, y asegurándose de no hacer ruido, deslizó la puerta hacía un lado y el aire volvió a rozarle las mejillas. Salió y se cercioró de cerrar la puerta un poco, no quería que el humo del cigarrillo se filtrase dentro de la casa. Dio un par de pasos y se sentó en una enorme roca decorativa junto a un pequeño estanque. Dio un pequeño golpe debajo de la cajetilla de cigarrillos y rompió el empaque de plástico que los envolvía. Su dedo pulgar presionó el lado del filtro hacía arriba, haciéndolo deslizarse y romper el prefecto orden en el que habían sido guardados. La cajetilla fue a parar a su boca y tomó entre sus labios el cigarrillo. Se guardó la cajetilla en el bolsillo de la bata azul que llevaba puesta y extrajo de la misma un mechero, el mismo que terminó yendo a parar hacia el otro extremo del cigarrillo. La llama apareció después del segundo intento, encendiendo la punta. Se guardó el mechero junto a la cajetilla y sus largos y pálidos dedos rodearon los costados del cigarrillo. Dio un par de caladas y lo apartó de sus labios, conteniendo el humo por un momento y sintiendo un ligero escozor mientras miraba hacia el cielo y lentamente soltaba el humo.

La casa que sus padres habían conseguido era bastante agradable y bonita. Al frente no tenía mucho en especial, sólo el pasto que la adornaba, pero la parte trasera sí que era espectacular. Había montones de árboles esparcidos por todo el lugar, los mismos que les proporcionaban sonidos inigualables cuando el fuerte viento viajaba atraves de sus hojas. Estaba también ese pequeño estanque que albergaba unos bellos y coloridos peces, a los que parecía que la noche les invitaba a salir a la superficie para que la apreciasen en todo su esplendor. Incluso el sonido de los grillos hacía perfecto el ambiente.

El cigarrillo terminó nuevamente entre los labios de Sherlock y dio una larga calada, haciendo que lo que quedaba terminase consumiéndose por completo. Mientras aspiraba el humo, su mirada se enfocó en los adentros del montón de árboles frente a él. Un extraño movimiento entre la oscuridad le hizo atragantarse con el humo. Se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano, amortiguando el sonido que hacía al toser. Cuando fue capaz de respirar nuevamente sin que la toz le atacase, se puso de pie y tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al pasto. Caminó en dirección a los árboles y entrecerró los ojos para permitirse ver un poco más allá.

De repente, una risita llegó hasta sus oídos, seguidos de un par de murmullos: — Mi hermano está en el piso de abajo. Si sigo riendo subirá a matarme. — Aquello llegó claramente.

Sherlock alzó rápidamente la mirada en dirección a la habitación de Mycroft, y se percató de que la luz seguía encendida. ¿Quién demonios le llama a esa hora?, se preguntó. Mycroft no conocía a nadie. Se volvió y echó un último vistazo entre los árboles, sólo para encontrarse con la completa oscuridad entre ellos. Dispuesto a discutir, se dirigió nuevamente a la casa, recorriendo con cuidado la puerta e introduciéndose nuevamente en la casa. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba frente a la habitación de Mycroft. Tocó insistentemente y después abrió la puerta. Un rápido movimiento por parte de su hermano llamó su atención, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— ¿Se puede saber quién demonios llama a estas horas? — Preguntó sin tratar de ocultar su notoria molestia.

Mycroft sonrió nerviosamente. — Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Hermanito. — Replicó en tono burlón.

Sherlock gruñó. Odiaba cuando Mycroft le hablaba de esa manera. — Sí que lo es. — Espetó. — ¿Qué diría nuestra madre si se entera de que su hijo recibe llamadas de un hombre de 32 años, a altas horas de la noche? — Agregó con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

Mycroft rio entre dientes y se bajó de la cama. — Sherlock, tengo 27 años. No me vengas con ese tipo de amenazas. — Caminó en dirección a Sherlock y sonrió. — Además, estoy seguro de que nuestra madre estará aún más molesta si se entera de que su pequeño hijo se la pasa fumando a escondidas. — Declaró con tono triunfante, sabiendo que con eso Sherlock se quedaría callado si sabía lo que le convenía.

Sherlock dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su esbelto cuerpo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Esa vez Mycroft había ganado, pero la próxima sería él quien le restregaría su triunfo. Mycroft le rodeó y con un ademán le invitó a salir de su habitación.

Sherlock resopló y se volvió para con Mycroft. — Sabes que es casado, ¿verdad? — Inquirió seriamente.

Mycroft rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. — Sherlock, ¿en verdad crees que me interesa su vida sentimental? Sólo somos colegas.

— Ya… lo que tú digas. — Replicó. Salió de la habitación de Mycroft y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras él. Su camino por el pasillo volvió a ser trazado por sus pasos. Su habitación le esperaba con la puerta abierta, invitándole a entrar y descansar sobre esa cama king-size, regalo de sus padres. Pero dormir era lo último que quería hacer. Iría al piso de abajo y por el puro gusto de hacerlo consumiría otro cigarrillo, esta vez sin importarle que Mycroft le descubriese. Seguramente estaría ocupado _partiéndose_ de la risa por la idioteces de las que hablaban. Comenzó a bajar la escalera y cuando sus pies se encontraron con el firme piso al final de la escalera, hundió su mano en el bolsillo de la bata, buscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Cuando se hizo con ella, su mirada se fijó en la caja mientras la abría. Repentinamente, una mano se cerró en torno a su boca y sintió que era empujado de frente contra la pared al lado de la escalera, sintiéndose encerrado entre la pared y el firme pecho de la persona tras él.

La persona a sus espaldas chaqueó la lengua cuando Sherlock trató de forcejear. — No, no. — Susurró. — Yo qué tú no haría eso. — Advirtió.

Sherlock se detuvo. Inmediatamente, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar, barajeando las opciones que tendría para librarse de lo que estaba pasando.

La voz del hombre volvió a sonar tras él. — Dime, ¿hay alguien más contigo? — Preguntó, su voz era casi imposible de escuchar.

— _M-mh._ — Acompañó el sonido con una ligera sacudida de su cabeza. A su nariz llegó el olor de pólvora, que provenía de la coyuntura que unía el dedo pulgar y el dedo índice de aquel hombre. Era indudable que llevaba con él un arma y que la había usado hacía quizá un par de horas.

La mano libre del hombre viajó hacía el frente y tomó la mano derecha de Sherlock, torciéndola hacía atrás. Los músculos del brazo de Sherlock se tensaron y gatillaron un fuerte dolor. — ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que eres algo así como un ventrílocuo? — Preguntó. — Porque yo escuche dos voces allá arriba. — Agregó, torciendo con fuerza la mano de Sherlock.

Sherlock cerró fuertemente los ojos por el dolor y el quejido que buscaba proferir fue amortiguado por la mano del hombre. El agresivo agarre en torno a su mano se aligeró un poco.

— Te lo preguntare una última vez; ¿hay alguien más contigo? — Susurró roncamente.

— _M-hm._ — Afirmó junto con un casi imposible asentimiento.

— ¿Cuántos? — Exigió.

— _Hmph… hmph…_

El hombre tras él resopló con fastidio. — Usa tu mano, genio. — Indicó.

El dedo índice en la mano aferrada de Sherlock se alzó, indicando la respuesta.

— Muy bien. — Replicó. — ¿Ves lo fácil que es decir la verdad? — Masculló.

Sherlock no respondió de ninguna manera, haciendo que el hombre tras él volviese a apretar su brazo con dolorosa fuerza. — ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo! — Espetó quedamente.

— _M-hm._ — Replicó cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

El hombre tras él sonrió. Sherlock lo sabía. — Dime, ¿guardarás silencio si aparto mi mano de esa pequeña boca tuya? — Inquirió.

— _M-hm… m-hm…_ — Asintió desesperadamente.

De repente, la mano de Sherlock fue liberada. Pero la presión que le mantenía contra la pared no cedió ni siquiera un poco. Sintió un notorio movimiento tras de él y enseguida el sonido de una llamada en espera de ser atendida llegó a sus oídos. ¿A quién está llamando?, se preguntó Sherlock.

— Sí, sí. — Replicó el hombre a quien quiera que estuviese del otro lado de la línea. — Logre entrar.

~Pausa~

— El mayor está en el piso de arriba. — Informó. — Tengo al otro aquí conmigo.

~Pausa~

— El pobrecillo me facilitó la tarea. Olvidó cerrar la puerta trasera de la casa.

~Pausa~

— No me dijiste que el chico fuese tan adorable y sumiso. — Replicó riendo.

Sherlock pudo sentir el aliento de aquel hombre chocando contra su nuca. Cada vello en su piel se erizó y sintió miedo.

— ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que tienes un culo realmente firme? — Inquirió.

A Sherlock se le congeló la sangre y sus ojos se ensancharon, pero no hizo sonido alguno; lo que le permitió escuchar la respuesta de la persona al otro lado de la línea: _No es momento para tus estúpidos juegos, John. Estamos trabajando._

— ¡No te lo pregunte a ti, imbécil! — Exclamó quedamente. Presionó con fuerza su pecho contra la espalda de Sherlock. — Te estoy hablando, niño bonito. ¿Alguna vez te lo dijeron?

— _M-mh…_ — Trató de negar con su cabeza, pero le fue imposible. Sintió una fina capa de sudor en la parte superior de sus labios, ahí donde la piel era suave a falta del vello que parecía negarse a hacerse presente.

El hombre, el cual Sherlock ahora sabía que respondía al nombre de John, rio entre dientes ante su negación. Cuando el ligero sonido de la risa encerrada cesó, la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea volvió a sonar: _Eso no es parte del plan, John. Sabes que el jefe no estará contento si no sigues el plan paso por paso._

John rio roncamente. — ¿Sabes, Moran? Tú y tu puto jefe pueden irse a la mierda. — Declaró. — Yo soy quien hace todo el trabajo, y es hora de llevarme el premio grande. — Tan pronto como dijo aquello, colgó la llamada.

Sherlock se congeló por completo. No sabía a qué se referían con lo del plan, pero eso era lo de menos ahora que sabía que el tiempo que había tenido para pensar había sido torpemente desperdiciado.

— Voy a apartar mi mano de tu boca, ¿guardarás silencio? — Inquirió.

— _M-hm…_

— Bien. Pero en caso de que no hagas lo que te pido, permíteme decirte que no tendré ningún tipo de problema en dispararle a tu hermano si es que decide acudir a tu llamado. ¿Te queda claro?

— _M-hm._

Lentamente sintió que la presión contra su espalda cedió. La mano contra su boca se apartó lentamente y después simplemente estaba libre. Se giró con cuidado y se percató de que John tenía entre sus manos el teléfono móvil. Le estaba retirando la tapa, la batería y acto seguido el chip, el cual presionó entre sus dedos hasta hacer que se partiera por la mitad.

— N-no sé cuál era el plan que tenías... p-pero mi familia tiene mucho dinero, y sé que te darán la cantidad que quieras, sólo debo llamarlos. — Tartamudeó.

John alzó la mirada y la posó en el rostro de Sherlock. — Sé quién es tu familia. — Aclaró. — Y sé que tienen mucho dinero, pero créeme que el dinero no me importa. — Enfocó nuevamente su mirada en el celular entre sus manos y se lo llevó al bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, completamente confundido. — ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? — Inquirió.

John le volvió a mirar. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sonrió de lado. — Quiero que te quites esa bata. — Declaró, apuntando con la mirada dicha prenda.

Los ojos de Sherlock se ensancharon. — ¿Q-qué? — Balbuceó.

John suspiró audiblemente. — Escucha, Sherlock. Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto? — Sherlock asintió de manera inconsciente. — No me gusta repetir las cosas, así que hazme caso y quítate la PUTA BATA. — Exclamó, alzando repentinamente la voz.

Sherlock tembló e inmediatamente comenzó a deshacerse de la bata con manos temblorosas, deslizándola por sus hombros. Cuando se la hubo quitado, la sostuvo entre sus manos y miró fijamente a John.

John sonrió una vez más. — Muy bien. Ahora dame la cinta que va sujeta a la cintura. — Indicó extendiéndole la mano.

Sherlock tragó saliva. Sus dedos tomaron un extremo de la cinta, y con rapidez la tela terminó colgando hasta el suelo de madera. La guio en dirección a John y éste la tomó. — No creo que necesites esa bata. — Anunció. — Déjala en alguna parte.

No hizo falta que John dijera algo más para que de las manos de Sherlock cayese la bata. Trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba.

John enrolló la cinta de la bata en su mano para luego apartarla y guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón, todo bajo la temerosa mirada de Sherlock, y extrajo una SIG. — Confío en que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que esto es y el daño que puede causar, ¿cierto? — Dijo, mostrándole el arma. Sherlock parpadeó y asintió rápidamente.

John sonrió ante la desesperada y temerosa actitud de Sherlock para con él. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sofá, en el que se dejó caer; con sus brazos extendidos en el respaldo del mismo. Sherlock se quedó frío e inmóvil en su lugar. Guio su mirada escaleras arriba, pensando en subirlas, y llegar hasta la habitación de Mycroft. Le contaría lo que estaba pasando y una llamada a sus padres sería suficiente para que todo se solucionara.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de John. — ¿Sabes?, yo estuve en la guerra cuando tú probablemente aún no nacías. — Comentó. — En Afganistán. — Giró su cabeza un poco y miró a Sherlock por el rabillo del ojo. — Podría dispararle a un hombre sin fallar, incluso si corriese en zigzag. — Declaró. — Pero claramente eso no es algo que te interesa saber, ¿cierto? — Se dio la vuelta sin abandonar su lugar en el sofá y le miró directamente.

Sherlock no contestó, sólo fijó su mirada en él y el arma que aún se mantenía en su mano. John sonrió y le indicó con la cabeza que se acercase. — Ven. — Indicó. — No tienes por qué tenerme miedo. No te haré daño si haces todo lo que te pida.

Sherlock se quedó quieto. Por nada en el mundo confiaría en sus palabras. John gruñó cuando le vio ignorarle y se puso de pie inmediatamente. — ¡He dicho que vengas! — Exclamó quedamente, apuntando el arma en dirección a la cabeza de Sherlock, quien dio un sobresalto por el repentino cambio en la actitud de John. — ¡No me hagas repetirte las putas cosas! — Agregó.

Sherlock vaciló por una milésima de segundo, pero comenzó a caminar en dirección a su atacante. Sus piernas repentinamente comenzaron a temblar sin control. John le siguió atentamente con la mirada y el arma fija en su cabeza. Sherlock se detuvo a su lado.

— Dime, Sherlock, ¿te gusta masturbarte cuando no hay nadie en casa? — Inquirió mirándole fijamente.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Su mirada estaba fija en el piso. John le tomó por el borde de su fina camiseta y lo haló hacía él, haciendo que Sherlock tropezase con la alfombra bajo sus pies, pero el descansabrazos del sofá evitó que cayera, haciéndole quedar cara a cara con John. — ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre contestar cuando te hablo, mocoso malcriado!? — Espetó quedamente, mirando los ojos cromáticos frente a él. Sherlock alzó las cejas en una clara expresión de temor y vulnerabilidad. — No me hagas repetir la pregunta y contesta como es debido. — Exigió.

Sherlock tragó saliva. Sus ojos se movieron por todo el rostro de John. — N-no. — Masculló.

John le zarandeó. — ¡¿No, qué?! — Preguntó bruscamente, manteniendo el bajo tono de su voz.

— N-no me gusta masturbarme c-cuando no hay nadie en casa… — Replicó con voz temblorosa.

John sonrió de lado y le soltó. — De rodillas. Enfrente de mí. — Ordenó, agitando su cabeza en dirección al frente.

Sherlock hizo amago de dar los pocos pasos que le permitirían quedar frente a John, pero él le detuvo, apuntando el arma en su cintura.

— No, no. — Protestó John divertidamente. — Ponte sobre tus rodillas y manos y avanza así hasta el frente. — Indicó dando un considerable golpe con su arma en la nalga derecha de Sherlock.

Sherlock apretó sus labios en una fina línea blanca cuando sintió el golpe. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y manos y gateó hasta donde le fue indicado, se detuvo y se sentó sobre sus talones, con la mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales descansaban sobre sus muslos.

— ¿Te gusta ir a esas fiestas universitarias en las que los chicos como tú se embriagan y follan como putos conejos, Sherlock? — Preguntó, apartando con su mano libre un mechón de cabello en la frente de Sherlock. — ¿Te gusta ir por ahí, chupándosela a todo el equipo de rugby para que no te golpeen? — Agregó, acariciando el rostro de Sherlock con el dorso de su mano. La piel bajo la propia era suave y tersa.

Sherlock sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de John le tocó. Negó en respuesta a las preguntas, pero el gruñido proveniente de John le hizo recordar que debía responder con palabras si no quería hacer que John volviese a gritarle. — No me gusta ir a esas fiestas. — Replicó. — T-tampoco me gusta chupársela al equipo de rugby para que no me golpeen.

John rio entre dientes y deslizó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Sherlock, hasta que fue a parar sobre sus labios, contorneándolos con suavidad. — Es una pena que hagas mal uso de esa boquita tuya, Sherlock. — Comentó, introduciendo su pulgar en la boca de Sherlock y sintiendo la viscosidad de la saliva que poco a poco le envolvía.

Sherlock le dejó hacer, después de todo no tenía más opción. El sabor ligeramente salado del pulgar de John inundó sus papilas. John sonrió cuando Sherlock rehuyó la mirada a uno de los cojines sobre el sofá; acarició la piel interna de la mejilla de Sherlock, haciendo un poco de presión y logrando que la mejilla sobresaliese en un pequeño monte.

— Creo que tu rostro se vería realmente encantador con mi verga en tu boca, Sherlock. — Apuntó, penetrando la boca de Sherlock con su pulgar. Dichas palabras atrajeron la mirada de Sherlock para con él y sintió un extraño e incómodo calor en sus mejillas.

Después de escasos segundos, John deslizó su pulgar hacia afuera, brilloso y completamente húmedo hasta la base. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca y lamió la saliva. Un extraño cosquilleo hizo acto de presencia en el vientre bajo de Sherlock cuando le vio hacer aquello, logrando que se estremeciera y sintiera miedo de esa nueva sensación.

El arma de John fue depositada al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, sobre el cojín de color perla. El pulgar de su mano derecha que seguía dentro de su boca, siendo engullido hasta la base, fue retirado de la cavidad. Sherlock repentinamente sintió la boca seca, como si hubiese tragado un montón de arena. Las manos de John reposaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y miraba atentamente la expresión de Sherlock; ese miedo que hacía un par de minutos había visualizado en los cromáticos ojos, había disminuido considerablemente. Su boca entreabierta parecía invitarle a invadirle de cualquier manera y sin pudor alguno.

John sonrió de lado y alzó un poco la barbilla. — Desabróchame el pantalón. — Ordenó con voz neutral.

Los ojos de Sherlock habían estado fijos en los labios de John, pero después de aquellas palabras, se fijaron en sus ojos, luego en el pantalón. No dijo palabra alguna. Sus manos ligeramente temblorosas abandonaron sus muslos, al igual que sus glúteos se apartaban de sus talones para inclinarse hacia el frente, sobre las rodillas de John. Los delgados y agiles dedos de Sherlock se cerraron en torno a la hebilla y el cuero del cinturón, deshaciéndolo lentamente. El primer y único botón cedió contra la presión de sus dedos, permitiéndole ver el borde blanco de lo que parecía ser el elástico de la ropa interior de John, y el cierre se deslizó sin esfuerzo alguno, dejando a la vista una trusa roja. Las manos de Sherlock quedaron sobre los muslos de John.

— ¿Esperas una invitación o qué? — Espetó John. — Sácalo.

Una punzada se hizo sentir en el interior de Sherlock, sobre su estómago. Sus dedos se hundieron en el elástico de la trusa, y conforme la iba deslizando, el vello púbico se dejaba apreciar al igual que la base del pene fláccido de John, el cual reposaba hacia la izquierda. El elástico de la trusa terminó bajo los testículos de John. Sherlock tragó saliva audiblemente y evitó mirar fijamente el pene de John. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa torcida por parte de su _agresor_.

Tres dedos de la mano izquierda de John se cerraron en torno a la base de su pene, dándole una pequeña sacudida que hizo que la punta golpease contra su pelvis. Los ojos de Sherlock siguieron atentamente el movimiento e inconscientemente se relamió los labios. John elevó las caderas y con ayuda de sus manos deslizó el pantalón hasta sus muslos.

— Escupe en la palma de tu mano y sujeta mi verga. — Demandó. — Has que me ponga duro.

Sherlock exhaló el aire que no había notado que mantenía. Algo no estaba bien con él. No era normal que su cuerpo hubiese entrado en un estado de suma calma y pánico a la vez, mientras un hombre, quien le amenazaba con asesinarle a él y a su hermano, le pedía que escupiese en su propia mano y básicamente le masturbase. Eso simplemente no estaba bien y él lo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en el que John había comenzado a penetrar su boca con el pulgar y le había dicho lo encantador que se vería su rostro mientras le practicaba sexo oral; eso fue lo que hizo corto en su interior, haciendo del pánico un horroroso estimulante.

No hubo necesidad de que John le repitiese lo que debía hacer, aunque mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, sintió la necesidad de reprenderse a sí mismo, y el "por qué" le hizo tiritar: Quería que John volviese a gritarle, que le indicase lo que debía hacer usando esas vulgares palabras que hacían que esa punzada se hiciese presente en su interior nuevamente.

No escupió en su mano como John demandó, pero pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta de sus delgados dedos, asegurándose de dejar un rastro brillante de saliva tras el camino que su lengua trazaba. La punzada en su interior se hizo presente, cosa que le desconcertó pues los labios de John no se habían separado para proferir otra vulgaridad, esta vez la punzada había sido gatillada por los profundos ojos de John, los cuales le miraban atentamente mientras llevaba a cabo la acción anteriormente demandada.

Sherlock fijó su vista en el aun fláccido pene y guio su mano hacia él, tomándolo por el tronco de manera indecisa para encerrarle entre su mano. Comenzó con movimientos tontos, lentos y cortos. Miraba atentamente como el prepucio buscaba deslizarse hacia abajo y dejarle ver el glande, pero el pene de John estaba muy lejos de querer endurecerse hasta el punto de causar dolor. Para desgracia de Sherlock, John no se tomó a bien eso.

— ¡¿Nunca en tu puta vida has masturbado a alguien, o qué?! — Espetó quedamente, tomando la mano de Sherlock por la muñeca y apartándola de su pene. — ¡Ábrela! — Indicó.

Sherlock tembló, pero una nueva punzada en su interior le hizo soltar un gemido inaudible. Abrió la mano, y una milésima de segundo después, un escupitajo fue a parar en el centro de ella. El escalofrío en todo su cuerpo ante tal acción hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizasen. Su mano fue redireccionada hacia el pene de John y automáticamente cerró su mano en torno a él. Esperó que John liberase su muñeca y le dejase comenzar de nuevo.

John le miró fijamente y sonrió de lado. Comenzaba a notar un cambio en Sherlock, uno bueno para ambos. Había dejado de temblar y obviamente él si había notado el pequeño gemido que provino de sus labios cuando haló bruscamente de su mano. Su _juego_ era simple; le follaría sin remordimiento alguno, luego le asestaría un golpe con su SIG y le dejaría ahí, tirado e inconsciente. Su hermano le encontraría un par de horas más tarde o quizá hasta el día siguiente, le preguntaría qué fue lo que pasó, pero el miedo y trauma de Sherlock sería tal que se negaría a hablar o a tratar siquiera de describirle a su atacante. Pero todo había cambiado, el _juego_ seguía en pie, pero con un cambio, pues todo parecía indicar que ahora Sherlock quería participar activamente. ¿Quién soy yo para negarle un poco de diversión?, se preguntó. Liberó la muñeca de Sherlock, pero sólo para posar la propia sobre su mano y comenzar a guiar los movimientos sobre su propio pene.

La mano de Sherlock fue guiada hacia arriba, haciendo que esparciera la saliva por el tronco hasta la punta y luego hacia abajo, humedeciéndolo en su totalidad. Sherlock relamió sus labios nuevamente y cada que los segundos pasaban y su mano acariciaba la piel ajena, podía sentir que poco a poco el pene de John comenzaba a endurecerse.

Los movimientos fueron más fluidos y un par de gemidos ahogados se hicieron escuchar por parte de John. Su pene semi-erecto clamaba por un poco más de atención, los suaves tirones estaban bien, pero John buscaba un poco más de movimiento. Apretó su agarre sobre la mano de Sherlock y éste a su vez ejerció presión con la propia, acompañando la acción con largos tirones que lograban que el prepucio cubriese el glande y lo dejase a la vista nuevamente cuando su mano bajaba. La cabeza de John fue a parar entre los cojines detrás de él, con su boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos cerrados.

Sherlock sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. La sensación que sentir el pene de John entre su mano, era aturdidora. La calidez en su interior se había expandido por todo su cuerpo y repentinamente sentía la necesidad de tocarse a sí mismo, pues estaba seguro de que la incomodidad en su entrepierna no podía deberse a otra cosa más que a su propio pene endureciéndose. Cuando se percató de lo que ocurría, el pánico volvió a instalarse en él. No se suponía que estuviese excitado, ni mucho menos que le gustase estar masturbando a ese hombre, pero cada que un nuevo sonido salía de la boca de John, sentía la necesidad de hacerle volver a reproducirlo. Quería que gimiera bajo sus atenciones y hacer que las corrientes eléctricas en su interior se intensificasen. Dejando de lado el pánico, elevó su mano libre y con miedo la posó sobre la de John, intentado que la apartara de sobre la suya.

John apartó su cabeza de los cojines al sentir los fríos dedos de Sherlock tocando su mano. Le miró fijamente y notó que los cromáticos ojos de Sherlock perdía ese magnífico color para dar pasó a la oscuridad que buscaba expandirse en ellos desde el centro. — Será mejor que esta vez lo hagas bien. — Sentenció, apartando su mano. Sus dedos fueron a parar a los botones metálicos de su camiseta a cuadros y comenzó a desabotonarla.

Sherlock continuó masturbándole, pero esta vez quería probar algo. Su mano soltó por un momento el pene de John, se llevó rápidamente la mano al pantalón de su pijama y limpió la saliva en él, dejando su mano completamente seca para impedir que la piel del pene de John resbalase cuando hiciese lo que tenía en mente. John terminó de desabotonar su camiseta y le miró con ira, más le valía a Sherlock que no tratase de hacer algo que le hiciese enojar porque, ahora que lo pensaba, se le antojaba ver si la piel en el rostro de Sherlock se tornaría roja si le soltaba una bofetada. Pero la sorpresa fue grande al verle tomar su pene – ya completamente erecto- por la base y tirar de la piel hacía arriba, cubriendo completamente el glande y manteniéndola ahí. La acción le arrancó un gemido ronco. Llevó su mano hasta su recién descubierto pezón y lo apretó entre su dedo índice y pulgar. Sherlock se estremeció cuando escuchó ese magnífico gemido, le miró fijamente y como si de un auto reflejo se tratase, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Sus cejas se arquearon de tal manera que hacían lucir su rostro como el de un pequeño niño tímido. Su agarre sobre el pene de John cedió y permitió que el prepucio volviese a deslizarse y dejase el glande a la vista. Hizo el mismo movimiento un par de veces más, observando la vena que sobresalía en el tronco.

Después de un par de segundos, la voz de John se hizo escuchar. — Para. — Indicó con voz ronca. Sherlock le ignoró y tiró más fuerte de su pene. — ¡Dije que pares! ¿Eres un puto sordo o qué? — Espetó, tomando por las muñecas a Sherlock, quien tembló ante el fuerte agarre y le miró fijamente. Sus ojos habían perdido por completo sus colores hermosos.

De repente, en el piso de arriba, la voz de Mycroft sonó. — ¿Sherlock? — Llamó. La sangre de Sherlock se congeló por completó y sus ojos inmediatamente fueron a parar al arma sobre el cojín.

John apretó sus muñecas con fuerza y tiró de él, dejándole a un palmo de distancia de su rostro. — Será mejor que pienses bien lo que vas a contestar. — Susurró, mirándole fijamente.

Sherlock asintió rápidamente. Su esbelto cuerpo había terminado sobre John, recargándose sobre su pecho descubierto. Tragó saliva y carraspeó quedamente. — ¡Qué es lo que quieres, Mycroft! — Espetó, tratando de sonar molesto.

— ¡Te he dicho que dormirías esta noche! — Exclamó. — ¿Qué diablos haces despierto?

— Estoy leyendo un libro, Mycroft. — Declaró. John rio entre dientes ante lo normal que sonaba la voz de Sherlock, como si hacía un momento no hubiese estado halando de su pene como si no hubiese un mañana. — Cuando lo terminé iré a dormir, lo juro. — Agregó.

— Eso espero. — Replicó. Sus pasos sonaron sobre la madera, pero se detuvo nuevamente. — Tomaré prestada tu computadora portátil.

Sherlock se movió un poco y permitió que John notase sobre su abdomen la erección de Sherlock bajo el pijama de seda. — No quiero que hurgues en mis cosas.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Mycroft, pero los pasos volvieron a sonar. La tensión se adueñó del ambiente en el piso de abajo. Sherlock sintió la desesperación adueñándose de él, jamás en su vida había deseado tanto el hecho de que Mycroft no se encontrase cerca. Ahora que había descubierto el enfermizo placer que comenzaba a sentir a manos de John, lo único que quería era que aquello continuará, sin importar qué. Tal como si John le hubiese leído el pensamiento, apartó una de sus manos de la muñeca de Sherlock y la guio hacia su entrepierna, sintiendo la dureza de Sherlock bajo el pijama. Presionó un poco en torno al bulto y Sherlock gimió cerrando los ojos ante el repentino tacto.

— Shh... — Le calló John. Una sonrisa de lado de dibujó en su rostro. — No queremos que tu hermano te escuché, ¿verdad? — Susurró.

La garganta de Sherlock se secó al instante. ¿Le había descubierto?, ¿John había descubierto que aquello le estaba gustando, sabiendo que no era normal? Le miró fijamente un par de segundos, con sus labios ligeramente separados y sin pensarlo dos veces, negó con la cabeza. Con ese simple movimiento, había aceptado los términos y condiciones de ese trato que John le acaba de ofrecer, sin siquiera saber lo que vendría después.

— Sherlock, ¿cuál es la contraseña de esta cosa? — Preguntó Mycroft. Su voz sonó casi como un susurró, dándoles a entender que seguía dentro de la habitación de su hermano.

Sherlock tragó saliva y carraspeó. — ¡La contraseña es _Redrum_! — Declaró en voz alta, cerciorándose de que Mycroft le escuchase.

No hubo respuesta. Las pisadas volvieron a sonar, junto con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Esperaron un par de segundos y el sonido de una segunda puerta al cerrarse les confirmó que Mycroft se había adentrado a su habitación.

John liberó la otra mano de Sherlock. — Será mejor que tu hermano no vuelva a salir de su habitación con la intención de hacerte hablar de nuevo. — Comentó mirándolo fijamente.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, completamente extrañado. — ¿Por qué? — Preguntó.

John sonrió de lado. — Porque no creo que seas capaz de hablar mientras chupas mi verga, Sherlock. — Declaró, haciendo que Sherlock se estremeciera. Definitivamente la forma de hablar de John le hacía sentir cosas que nada en el mundo podría. — Vuelve a tu lugar. — Indicó con voz firme.

Sherlock no supo por qué, pero la promesa de tener el pene de John en su boca le hizo estremecer. Se deslizó por el cuerpo de John y terminó nuevamente sentado sobre sus tobillos.

— Quítame el pantalón. — Ordenó John.

Sherlock llevó sus manos hasta los extremos del pantalón y hundió sus dedos dentro, halándolo hacia abajo. John elevó nuevamente sus caderas, permitiendo que su pantalón se deslizase con facilidad. Lucharon un momento tratando de deshacerse de los zapatos de John, pero en cuestión de segundos ya no había nada que impidiese que Sherlock comenzase con la tarea que le había dado John.

John separó sus piernas, permitiendo que Sherlock se instalase entre ellas. Sherlock tomó nuevamente el pene de John, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, pero eso no impidió que comenzase con su tarea. Pasó la punta de su lengua superficialmente por el orifico, degustando un sabor ligeramente salado y dulce. Lamió el glande tímidamente, haciendo que John soltase un casi inaudible gemido, eso le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sostuvo su pene por el tronco y haló hacía abajo, deslizando el prepucio y permitiéndose lamer el frenillo. Fue raro sentir el ligamento contra la punta de su lengua, pero la sensación no era para nada desagradable, eso lo tenía muy claro. Su lengua se deslizó a lo largo del tronco, dejando un camino de brillante saliva a su paso. Ladeó su cabeza a la derecha y lamió los costados, rozando ligeramente con sus labios la caliente piel. Con su mano libre, se aventuró a acariciar los testículos, con movimientos suaves y tímidos.

John gruñó, pero no como en las ocasiones en que algo le había molestado. — No soy una puta paleta, Sherlock. Te dije que me la chuparas, no que la lamieras. — Le recordó. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la cabeza de Sherlock y encerró un mechón de cabellos entre sus dedos. Sherlock le dejó hacer, sintiendo una ligera molestia por el repentino tirón a su cabello, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Dio una última lamida a lo largo del tronco y de nueva cuenta se encontraba sobre el glande de John. — Será mejor que no sienta tus dientes en mi verga, porque de lo contario las cosas no van a terminar muy bien. — Advirtió John.

Sherlock le miró fijamente y asintió. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el rosado glande, y estando algo confundido estiró sus labios, tratando de darse una idea de cómo es que debía comenzar. ¿Debía simplemente meterlo a su boca y chuparlo?, ¿O debía tomarlo poco a poco? De lo que si debía preocuparse era de mantener sus dientes lejos de la piel, pues aunque deseaba que John le reprendiese, prefería hacer las cosas bien. Decidido, tomó el pene de John por la base y lo mantuvo recto. Se relamió los labios, dejándolos lo suficientemente húmedos para que funcionasen como lubricante y posó su boca sobre la punta. Trató de que sus labios cubriesen sus dientes y con sumo cuidado, comenzó a tomar el glande, asegurándose de que sus dientes seguían resguardados tras la piel de sus labios. Engulló el glande y con la lengua comenzó a contornearlo. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que la mano izquierda de John se cerró en un puño; la derecha, aun sobre su cabello, le empujó con un poco de fuerza, indicándole que engullera un poco más. Él, gustoso, apartó la lengua del glande y con cuidado la deslizó bajo la caliente piel del pene, para que no le fuese imposible tomar más de John. Separó un poco más sus labios y tomó más de la caliente y palpitante carne. Presionó su lengua contra la piel y la movió de un lado a otro, rozando la vena que hacía un rato era objetivo de su curiosa mirada.

— Te gusta saborear mi verga, ¿verdad, Sherlock? — Preguntó con la respiración claramente agitada. Sherlock se las arregló para alzar un poco su cabeza y poder mirarle a los ojos. Sus mejillas se había teñido de rojo y sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, al igual que las de John. — Sácala y vuélvela a meter, vamos. — Instó.

Sherlock sacó el pene de su boca, pero no del todo. Mantuvo el glande dentro de su boca y con un movimiento rápido, volvió a engullirlo hasta donde lo había hecho anteriormente, degustando esta vez el sabor del pre-semen en su lengua. Sus mejillas se ahuecaron cuando comenzó a chupar animadamente. Su cabeza subió y bajó mientras lo sacaba y volvía a meter, cada vez un poco más profundo. La mano de John seguía sujetándole por los cabellos y en ocasiones le halaba, indicando que le mirase a los ojos.

John comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente a causa de los gemidos que le eran arrebatados. La imagen de Sherlock frente a él, engullendo su pene hasta la mitad, podría ser suficiente para ponerse duro la próxima vez que quisiese masturbarse, pero tenía en mente hacer que esa imagen mejorase. Haló suavemente del cabello de Sherlock, indicándole que le soltase y le mirase. Sherlock protestó un poco pero al final sacó el pene de su boca con un audible "plop". Guio su mirada hasta la de John. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Que maravillosa vista era aquella.

— ¿Crees poder tomar toda mi verga en tu boca, Sherlock? — Preguntó.

Sherlock se relamió los labios y sin dudarlo asintió. Volvió a tomar su posición entre las piernas de John y está vez, sin usar sus manos, tomó el pene de John entre sus labios, deslizándolo con maestría entre su húmeda lengua y su paladar. Cuando sintió que la punta del pene rozó su campanilla, se detuvo y comenzó a respirar por la nariz, tratando de evitar las molestas arcadas que aquello le causaría si no tenía el debido cuidado. Sus manos descansaban sobre los muslos de John, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos con suavidad, haciendo que la piel bajo ellos se erizase.

Repentinamente, la mano de John le empujó con fuerza, haciendo que su pene se introdujera hasta la parte trasera de su garganta. Sherlock cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando las arcadas se presentaron de manera agresiva, haciéndole sacudirse y comenzar a salivar de manera exagerada. Entre los sonidos que las arcadas producían, Sherlock pudo escuchar la ronca voz de John, jadeando: _Oh, Dios, Sherlock…_ Su nariz había terminado enterrada entre el vello púbico de John, lo que únicamente logró hacer que tuviese ganas de estornudar. Lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en la comisura de sus ojos y sus manos trataban de impulsarle hacia atrás, pero todo intento fue en vano, pues el agarre de John era aún más fuerte. Su garganta se contraía ante cada arcada y masajeaba el glande de John, haciéndole gemir nuevamente. Una última y brusca arcada sonó en la sala, y acto seguido, la mano de John liberó los rizos de Sherlock, permitiéndole volver a respirar adecuadamente. Cuando su boca abandonó el pene de John, un hilo de saliva combinado con el líquido pre-seminal comenzaba en la boca de Sherlock y terminaba en el brillante glande. Sherlock sintió su boca completamente inundada, creyendo que John había eyaculado en ella, pero lo que en realidad hacía a su boca sentir así, era el exceso de saliva que había segregado tras cada arcada. John le miró con una sonrisa torcida y vio cómo la nuez de adán de Sherlock bajaba al tragar el contenido en su boca. El rostro de Sherlock estaba hecho un desastre, pero uno bello, pensó John. Sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, sus labios rojos, hinchados y brillantes, las lágrimas secándose en la comisura de sus ojos. Su respiración era agitada, haciéndole parecer que había corrido kilómetros y kilómetros.

Sherlock se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca, y se limpió las comisuras. Sintió un pequeño escozor en la garganta cuando tragó, pero no le dio importancia. ¿Por qué aquello se había sentido tan bien?, se preguntó. ¿Desde cuándo había estado tan dispuesto a tener contacto alguno con alguien más?, y no sólo con una simple persona, sino con quien sabía que era un delincuente. A su mente acudió la escena de alguien siendo asesinado a manos de John. El arma había sido disparaba, de eso no tenía duda, y no era necesario ser un genio para saber que allá afuera, en alguna parte; un hombre, o quizá una mujer, se encontraba sin vida sobre el pavimento. Una mujer que podría ser su madre, o un hombre que podría ser su padre, pero aquello no le perturbó en lo más mínimo; al contrario, le brindó una enfermiza calidez en su interior y una sacudida en su dolorido pene encerrado tras su ropa interior.

— Lo tragaste por completo como la perra que eres, Sherlock. — Apuntó, guiando su mano en dirección al rostro de Sherlock. Su pulgar se deslizó nuevamente por su mejilla, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba. — Ven aquí. — Indicó, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa, haciéndole ponerse de pie y halándolo nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. Sherlock lo hizo sin chistar. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de John, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la imperiosa necesidad de probar sus labios se hizo presente en su interior. John le tomó por la nuca y reclamó los labios de Sherlock agresiva, vulgar y suciamente. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los ajenos y el reclamó de su carnoso labio inferior no se hizo esperar; lo tomó entre sus dientes y lo mordió con fuerza, probando el sabor metálico de la sangre que emanó de él. Sherlock gimió, sintiendo que su boca no podría ser más abusada de lo que ya había sido hasta el momento, pero la sensación era embriagadora, hasta el punto de hacerle sentir enfermo y mareado. Se las arregló para quedar a horcajadas sobre los muslos de John, sujetándose a su camisa desabotonada y tratando de corresponder de alguna manera a ese beso dominante del que era participe. Las caderas de Sherlock se balancearon inconscientemente al sentir el roce de su pene contra el vientre ajeno, haciendo que gimiera contra los labios que le torturaban con insistentes mordidas. John se percató del ahora desesperado movimiento de Sherlock y rompió el "beso" entre ellos. — Aún no he terminado contigo. — Sentenció roncamente. — Tírate en el suelo, sobre tu estómago. — Demandó.

Sherlock se relamió los labios, degustando su propia sangre. Miró a John un par de segundos y acto seguido, abandonó su regazo. Giró sobre sus talones y cuando estuvo de frente a las puertas de vidrio aún abiertas, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Con ayuda de sus manos, fue recostándose bocabajo, en el suelo de madera cubierto por la alfombra que tanto le gustaba a su madre. ¿Era ahí?, ¿Era ahí donde John le tomaría y terminaría con la última fibra de inocencia que se resguardaba en su interior? Lejos de sentir que el pánico se instalaría en él nuevamente, la promesa de tenerle dentro de él, le hizo estremecer y gemir con anticipación. Escuchó a John ponerse de pie, se sostuvo sobre sus codos y miró por sobre su hombro. Ahí estaba John, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con su pene aún erguido. Sus manos tomaron los bordes de su chaqueta de cuero y la deslizó por sus hombros; el movimiento y la camiseta desabotonada le permitieron a Sherlock apreciar el torneado cuerpo de John. ¿Cuántos años podría tener?, ¿40, 42? No lo sabía, y tampoco era algo que le importase mucho, pero era impresionante que a su edad mantuviese tal físico, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era comprensible que un hombre que estuvo en el ejército se mantuviese en forma. Se relamió los labios y le miró con avivada lujuria.

John rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó la cinta hecha bola de la bata de Sherlock. — Será mejor que metas esto a tu boca. — Indicó lanzándole la cinta.

— ¿Por qué? — La pregunta era estúpida, y la respuesta era más que obvia, pero quería escuchar de labios de John, el "por qué" debía hacerlo.

John rio entre dientes con superioridad. — Dudo mucho que puedas mantener tu deliciosa boca cerrada en los próximos minutos. — Declaró. — Y a menos de que quieras que tu hermano bajé y arruiné nuestro _juego_ , te meterás eso a la boca y lo morderás con fuerza. — Agregó.

Sherlock frunció el ceño al saber sobre la posibilidad de que Mycroft pudiese interrumpirles otra vez. Tomó la cinta de su bata y la metió en su boca.

John sonrió de lado. — Levanta tu culo. — Ordenó, hincándose al lado derecho de Sherlock.

Sherlock obedeció. Sin apartar su pecho del suelo, se impulsó con sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas quedaron contra el suelo y sus caderas en el aire. Miró a John por sobre su hombro y la misma expresión de sumisión y vulnerabilidad se hizo presente en su rostro. John se posicionó tras él. Posó sus manos en los muslos de Sherlock y le hizo separar sus piernas un poco, permitiendo que su culo quedase a la altura de su pelvis. Llevó sus manos hasta el elástico del pijama de Sherlock, hundió sus dedos en ella y con un movimiento rápido y brusco, los bajó junto con la ropa interior, haciendo que las nalgas de Sherlock dieran una pequeña sacudida al ser liberadas de manera tan brusca e inesperada. John no se molestó en apartar el pijama del todo, sólo la deslizó lo suficiente como para tener acceso al firme culo de Sherlock y a sus ligeramente rosados testículos. En cualquier otro tipo de situación, habría esperado encontrarse con el fláccido pene de Sherlock guindando entre sus piernas, pero con el repentino cambio que se había presentado, no le sorprendió saber que en ese momento el pene de Sherlock estaba erecto contra su vientre, esperando recibir algún tipo de atención.

Sherlock gimió al sentirse expuesto de esa manera. Sus manos a cada costado de su pecho se mantenían abiertas contra la fibrosa alfombra. Las calientes manos de John se cerraron en torno a las nalgas de Sherlock, apretándolas con fuerza y separándolas un poco para permitirse echar un vistazo a lo que se resguardaba entre ellas. Se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para que su pene pudiese entrar en contacto con la piel de Sherlock. Le tomó por la cintura y comenzó a rozar su pene superficialmente en las nalgas. Sherlock sintió una corriente eléctrica bajar por toda su espina dorsal. El pene exageradamente caliente de John se sentía de maravilla contra -sus ansiadas de ser separadas- nalgas. La petición nunca mencionada fue llevaba a cabo. Mientras John restregaba su pene contra las nalgas, sus pulgares se hundieron en la suave piel alabastro y poco a poco las separó, permitiendo a John poner su pene entre ellas y embestir superficialmente contra el pequeño y apretado botón rosa, lubricándole con el líquido pre-seminal en la punta. Sus manos se apartaron de las nalgas, haciendo que buscasen juntarse de nuevo, cosa que fue impedida por el grueso pene de John entre ellas. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Sherlock y acarició su espalda, sintiendo las sobresalientes vertebras bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sherlock tembló y arqueó la espalda. La sensación de la palpitante carne rozando su virginal entrada, podía ser descrita simplemente como el tener todo y nada a la vez. Sentía y sabía que el pene de John estaba ahí, buscando desvirgarle de forma cruel y despiadada, pero también sentía y sabía que no era lo que John buscaba hacer, o por lo menos, no por el momento. Antes había hecho lo que quería sin menor dilación, y ahora estaba ahí, torturándole con cada embestida superficial.

Una vez más, como si John le hubiese leído el pensamiento, preguntó: — ¿Quieres que te follé, Sherlock? — Una lenta y tortuosa embestida se hizo sentir tras la pronunciada pregunta.

Sherlock gimió silenciosamente y cerró los ojos. — _M-hm._ — Afirmó. Sus manos se cerraron sobre la alfombra.

John sonrió de lado. Su dedo índice delineó la espina dorsal de Sherlock, haciéndole tiritar. — ¿De verdad crees que mereces sentir mi verga dentro de ti? — Inquirió roncamente.

Sherlock gruño de desesperación cuando una nueva embestida rozo su entrada. — _M-hm… M-hm…_ — Chilló.

Las manos de John volvieron al exterior. Tomaron los bordes de la camisa de Sherlock y la enrollaron sobre su espalda, dejándola al descubierto. — Te has portado bien, Sherlock. — Apuntó. — En verdad te has ganado el derecho a que te follé. ¿Pero no crees que primero deba prepararte? — Inquirió deslizando su pene fuera de las nalgas. Sherlock se quejó por la repentina falta de contacto

John retrocedió un poco y con ayuda de sus manos volvió a separar las nalgas de Sherlock, dejando que el pequeño botón rosado fuese completamente visible, con un ligero brillo a causa del anteriormente untado líquido pre-seminal. El dedo índice de su mano derecha se aventuró a acariciar el borde del pequeño botón, el cual se contrajo aún más ante el contacto. Al frente, un gemido ahogado fue dado en respuesta. — Sherlock, estás tan apretado que incluso dudo que pueda meter mi dedo meñique en ti. — Apuntó. — ¿Cómo se supone que lograras tomar mi verga en tu estrecho ano? — Preguntó con sorna.

No esperó respuesta alguna por parte de Sherlock. Con ayuda de ambas manos, mantuvo las nalgas de Sherlock separadas, se inclinó un poco y sin preocupación alguna, escupió el pequeño botón, observando como la saliva se deslizaba hasta el perineo. Sherlock se estremeció al sentir el fluido resbalando por su piel. John acunó la saliva y volvió a llevarla hasta el pequeño botón, esparciéndola alrededor y en el centro. Su dedo medio ejerció un poco de presión sobre él, buscando tener acceso a su interior, pero todo indicaba que no conseguiría nada. Siguió estimulando el pequeño botón con ayuda de la saliva y suaves movimientos circulares. Su mano izquierda abandonó la otra nalga de Sherlock y la pasó por entre sus separadas piernas, encontrándose con el palpitante pene de Sherlock, que desde hacía bastante rato buscaba un poco de atención. Cerró su mano en torno al pene de Sherlock y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, buscando que se relajase un poco. Sherlock gimió, pero el sonido fue silenciado por la cinta en su boca. Una nueva punzada se hizo sentir en su bajo vientre e inconscientemente se empujó contra la mano de John entre sus nalgas, haciendo que la piel rozase fuertemente su entrada. John rio entre dientes y pasó su dedo pulgar por sobre el resbaloso glande de Sherlock. Continuó dando pequeños y suaves tirones en la punta, haciendo que las piernas de Sherlock temblasen.

Tortuosos segundos pasaron y la desesperación por sentir a John dentro de él, era insoportable. Inconscientemente, comenzó a mover sus caderas, follando el puño de John con movimientos lentos y tímidos. Su frente estaba fuertemente presionada en la alfombra, sus ojos cerrados y su boca aún cubierta por la cinta, evitando que el sonido de sus gemidos fuese audible.

— No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de follar mi puño, Sherlock. — Apuntó John con voz ronca. Sherlock pareció no escucharle y siguió empujando. Gimoteó cuando la mano de John se apretó más en torno a su pene. John aprovechó que aquello ayudase a que Sherlock se relajase. Lentamente, introdujo su dedo índice en la estrechez de Sherlock, sintiendo cómo su tembloroso cuerpo intentaba rechazar la intromisión. Empujó un poco más y logró que su dedo entrara hasta el nudillo. Sherlock sintió un poco de escozor, pero aquella sensación pasaba a segundo plano en comparación a la maravillosa atención que le era brindada a su pene. John empujó más y su dedo terminó por completo dentro de Sherlock, lo sacó e introdujo nuevamente, tratando a toda costa de no tocar la próstata de Sherlock. La acción se repitió un par de veces más. Notando la falta de lubricación para introducir un segundo dedo, extrajo el primero y volvió a escupir, para esta vez introducir con cuidado su dedo índice y corazón, abriéndolos en tijera para expandir más la estrechez. Sherlock estaba completamente ido. John estaba seguro de que sólo era cuestión de segundos para que Sherlock eyaculase, pero esos no eran sus planes, aún no. Aflojó su agarre en el pene de Sherlock, haciendo que buscase un poco de fricción y logrando que su orgasmo tardase un poco más en hacerse sentir.

John fue capaz de deslizar un tercer dedo en el interior de Sherlock, quien sorprendentemente aún no se había corrido, pues parecía que simplemente se había cansado de la posición en la que estaba y había optado por dejar de follar el puño de John para disfrutar más de la intromisión en su ser. John podía escuchar como su respiración era –aunque rápida- demasiado profunda. Apartó su mano del pene de Sherlock y la posó sobre su espalda baja. Entonces, sin advertencia alguna, dobló sus dedos en el interior de Sherlock y presionó su próstata. La nueva sensación pareció activar una alarma en Sherlock, pues tan pronto como lo sintió, se impulsó con sus rodillas para huir de esa sensación, logrando que los dedos de John salieran de su interior, pero no llegó muy lejos pues sus piernas estaban tan relajadas que terminó tendido completamente sobre el suelo.

John gruñó y rápidamente le alcanzó, tomándole por las caderas y haciendo que volviese a elevarlas. — No, no, Sherlock. — Advirtió. — No vas a ir a ninguna parte. — Logró que Sherlock alzará sus caderas, posó su mano izquierda en la cadera derecha de Sherlock y le sujetó con fuerza, para impedir que tratase de hacer lo mismo otra vez. Escupió en su mano derecha y la llevó nuevamente hasta la dilatada entra de Sherlock, y sin más preámbulos, introdujo los tres dedos en su interior, de un solo golpe, yendo está vez directamente a la próstata de Sherlock. — ¿Es esto lo que querías, Sherlock? — Preguntó, rozando la próstata con el dedo medio. Sherlock arqueó su espalda y arañó la alfombra bajo él, no había dolor pero simplemente aquella sensación estaba siendo demasiado para él.

— Te correrás de esta manera, Sherlock. ¿Te parece bien? — Inquirió, sacando sus dedos del interior y volviéndole a penetrar, alcanzando sin problema la próstata. Sherlock sólo chilló ahogadamente en respuesta, tratando de alguna manera zafarse de aquella sensación que hacía que todo en su interior se contrajese sobre su estómago. Sintió que el sudor le perlaba todo el rostro y encontraba realmente difícil la acción de llenar sus pulmones con el fresco aire que se filtraba por las puertas frente a él. Sus piernas temblaron incontrolablemente y ya no era capaz de sostenerse a sí mismo. Las penetraciones con los dedos de John se repitieron en varias ocasiones, cada una más brusca y profunda, siendo terminada con una embestida contra la extremadamente sensible próstata. Después de varios segundos, las penetraciones cesaron, pero la tortura en su próstata se intensifico, pues era roce tras roce, haciéndole temblar descontroladamente y gimotear de manera desesperada. Los espasmos se intensificaban de manera violenta, hasta que, después de minutos que fueron una placentera eternidad, y sintiendo que su sobre estimulada próstata no soportaría más, el orgasmo le golpeó repentinamente, haciéndole ver luces de colores tras los parpados y sentir que su corazón se había detenido. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado, y los chorros de semen salían disparados contra la alfombra. Su ano se contrajo en torno a los dedos de John y éste sonrió, satisfecho por su tarea. Retiró sus dedos del interior de Sherlock y le dejó caer, terminando completamente tendido sobre la alfombra, lidiando aún con los espasmos. Sherlock se había convertido en un títere sin cuerdas. Su cuerpo completamente laxo se negaba a llevar a cabo cualquier movimiento. Como algo que no fuese del todo cierto, sintió algo caliente y viscoso en su vientre, percatándose inconscientemente de que se trataba de su propio semen, sobre el que había caído sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía completamente abusado, pero la sensación era horrorosamente excitante y bien recibida.

John rio entre dientes. Se lamió los labios y se acercó a Sherlock. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Sherlock y le sujetó con fuerza, tratando de que se levantase, pero al percatarse de que era imposible, le arrastro hasta el sofá y lo recostó bocarriba en él. Sherlock le miraba con ojos adormecidos, la cinta en su boca se había mantenido en su lugar en todo momento, haciendo más difícil tratar de respirar. John la retiró y la tiró al suelo. Subió al sofá, frente a las laxas piernas de Sherlock, tomó los bordes del pijama y se lo terminó de quitar. Tomó las piernas de Sherlock y las posó a cada costado de su cintura. Se quitó su propia camiseta de cuadros y la tiró al suelo, junto al pijama. Se colocó sobre Sherlock, sosteniéndose con sus manos a los lados del sofá y le miró fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Aún quieres que te follé, Sherlock? — Inquirió con voz profunda y repleta de lujuria.

Sherlock escuchó las palabras como algo lejano. — Sí… — Susurró, mirando fijamente los ojos de John. — Fóllame, por favor…

John no respondió. Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y escupió en ella, luego la guio hasta su pene y untó la saliva en él. Estaba realmente duro y el simple roce le hacía estremecer. Llevó su mano nuevamente hacía arriba y escupió, esta vez para lubricar un poco más a Sherlock. Sabía que Sherlock ya no podría guardar silencio, y mucho menos ahora que se encontraba exageradamente sensible. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y capturó sus labios, besándole con abandono. Sherlock no respondió, incluso esa simple acción le parecía imposible de llevar a cabo, pero no parecía querer protestar. John le tomó por la cintura e hizo que se elevase un poco, logrando que su pene y el completamente húmedo y dilatado ano de Sherlock quedasen a la misma altura. A pesar de que Sherlock estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, le costó entrar en él. Empujó con fuerza y entró para por fin sentir la calidez del interior de Sherlock, envolviéndole para no dejarle ir. Sherlock gimió contra su boca y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se aferró a la nuca de John y comenzó a empujarse contra él, para recibirle aún más dentro de sí. Sabía que ese punto dentro de él no sería capaz de soportar más atenciones, pero no le importaba, soportaría más, no sabía cómo pero lo haría. La promesa de sentir el semen de John dentro de él era suficiente como para hacer hasta lo imposible. John le sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y comenzó a penetrarle con fuerza, profundizando el beso entre ellos para acallar los fuertes gemidos de Sherlock. Cambió un poco el ángulo y comenzó a embestir contra la sobre estimulada próstata de Sherlock, haciéndole arquearse contra su pecho y exigir que sus gemidos fuesen escuchados en la sala. Tras cada embestida, el vientre de John rozaba con el pene de Sherlock, el cual, sorprendentemente comenzaba a endurecerse de nueva cuenta. Rompió el beso entre ellos y apartó la mano de Sherlock de su nuca, llevándola hacia el frente. Cuando la tuvo frente a su boca, y bajo la adormilada mirada de Sherlock, escupió en la palma de su mano. — Mastúrbate. — Ordenó con voz profunda y entrecortada. Despegó un poco sus cuerpos, haciendo el espacio suficiente como para que Sherlock pasase su mano entre sus cuerpos. La cara interna del brazo de Sherlock, se manchó con el aún fresco semen de su primera eyaculación. Tomó su propia erección y comenzó a masturbarse como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Cerró su agarre en torno a la base y comenzó a tirar lo más fuerte y rápido que su cansancio le permitió. Las embestidas contra su próstata no pararon en ningún momento. John le tomó con fuerza por la cintura y le atrajo hacía él, haciendo que los glúteos de Sherlock comenzasen a chocar fuertemente contra su pelvis.

— Voy a… _Oh, Dios…_ — Jadeó Sherlock con un hilo de voz. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y sentía que un nuevo orgasmo se formaba en su interior. Estaba en el límite, en su propio límite.

Las embestidas de John se volvieron erráticas, pero maravillosamente seguía dando en el punto exacto. Volvió a capturar sus labios, buscando silenciar cualquier sonido que saliese de sus bocas al momento de alcanzar el clímax juntos. Comenzó a sentir como Sherlock le apretaba cada vez más, haciéndole saber que estaba a nada de correrse y embistió con toda la fuerza que le fue posible. Sherlock dio un par de tirones más y con un glorioso gemido amortiguado por los labios ajenos, se corrió sobre su propio vientre y su mano, estremeciéndose agresivamente bajo la presión del cuerpo de John. El orgasmo le invadió por completo, haciéndole sentir que moriría en ese mismo instante. Con un par de embestidas más, y sintiendo los espasmos de Sherlock bajo él, John se corrió, inundando las entrañas de Sherlock. Sintiéndose mareado y completamente extasiado a causa de su propio orgasmo, se desplomó sobre Sherlock, quien después de sentir como John le llenaba, simplemente perdió la conciencia.

Después de varios minutos, y de que Sherlock recobrase la conciencia. Extrañamente compartieron besos necesitados que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. Largos minutos pasaron y por fin, sus cuerpos se separaron. John se puso de pie, se puso su ropa y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió a la cocina, regresó con un vaso de agua y lo dejó en la mesita al lado del sofá, en el que Sherlock seguía recostado. Sherlock le miró fijamente, su cuerpo desnudo y brillante en las partes en las que su propia semilla había ido a parar, descansaba plácidamente. Aún podía sentir como si John estuviese dentro de él y la sensación jamás podría ser igualada. John desapareció de la vista de Sherlock y tomó la bata que había sido abandonada al pie de la escalera.

— Será mejor que te pongas la ropa. — Comentó entregándole la bata.

Sherlock se enderezó como pudo, sintiendo un molesto escozor cuando se sentó. Se reacomodó la camiseta, la cual no había sido retirada y tomó la bata, rozando los dedos de John. — Uhm… ¿algún día… te volveré a ver? — Preguntó en voz baja, mirándole fijamente.

John frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué querrías volver a verme? — Inquirió confundido.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, poniéndose la bata. — No lo sé. — Declaró. — Sólo… quiero saberlo.

John no respondió. Buscó su arma y la encontró tirada al lado del pijama de Sherlock, el cual tomó y le entregó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se guardó el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón y le dio la espalda a Sherlock, caminando en dirección a las puertas abiertas.

— ¿Lo harás? — Insistió Sherlock.

John suspiró audiblemente y se volvió. — Quizá. — Murmuró con una sonrisa. — _Una noche_ de estas. — Agregó. Salió por la puerta de vidrio y le dedicó una última sonrisa. — No olvides cerrar las puertas, Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió y asintió.

\- SIN COMENTARIOS -  
Bye bye ~


End file.
